This invention relates to a connector for introducing a liquid crystal smoothly into a cell.
In order to introduce a liquid crystal into a cell, the cell is provided with a suction port and an introduction port. An internal space of the cell is evacuated by vacuum through the suction port, and in that state, the liquid crystal is introduced into the internal space of the cell through the introduction port. As one method for introducing the liquid crystal, there is a method, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 141516/87 in which a liquid crystal is introduced into the internal space of the cell with a portion around the introduction port dipped into the liquid crystal. This method, however, has such inconveniences that since the liquid crystal tends to adhere to a wide range of area around the introduction port of the cell, the liquid crystal is wastefully consumed and the work for wiping off the liquid crystal requires much time and labor.
In another method as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 37529/89, a connector is attached to an introduction port and a liquid crystal is introduced into a cell either under a normal pressure or under an increased pressure in accordance with necessity. This method, indeed, makes it possible to avoid adhesion of the liquid crystal over a wide range of area. However, this publication fails to disclose a detailed construction of the connector.